


【潤翔 JS】下地獄吧

by uraumaim930027



Series: 潤翔 JS [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊吸血鬼J x 大魔王S，肉，R慎入。＊很久以前寫的【磁石NS 補充魔力】的續作（？）前傳（？）
Relationships: JS - Relationship, Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, 潤翔
Series: 潤翔 JS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487582
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【潤翔 JS】下地獄吧

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [【磁石NS】補充魔力](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861267) by [uraumaim930027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027). 



很久很久以前，荒涼暗黑的地獄世界裡，二宮和也只是隻小惡魔，而櫻井翔剛繼承地獄大魔王的位置不久。

「嗯？魔王陛下呢？」從魔王深黑色的床上醒來，小惡魔二宮和也這個時候還沒有膽子直呼魔王的名，他被新上任的大魔王選中，和魔王締結契約，也不過是剛發生的事情。

「陛下去人間了。」

「人間嗎⋯⋯」想起自己是自願從人間墮落至地獄的，二宮莞爾一笑，展開他的惡魔翅膀，尾巴在身後甩呀甩，心情大好地走出櫻井翔的房間，「還是地獄比較快活。」

#

大魔王櫻井翔習慣在踏入人間的土地時，暫時切斷他與惡魔們的連結。惡魔們絕對服從他的命令，透過吸收惡魔的精氣，得以轉化成他體內的魔力，同時也維持著惡魔們精神的穩定。他暫時切斷連結，不過是求個安靜，不想被他人打擾，這也是他來到人間的本意：玩樂。

人類對他而言過於渺小，無論是存在的時間或者力量，皆不足與他匹敵，根本不構成威脅，在櫻井翔恆長的生命中，只有和天堂的天使們戰鬥會使他受傷。對於想要離開地獄透透氣的櫻井翔來說，人間是絕佳的選擇，在人間，沒有誰認識他，他不再是高高在上的地獄魔王，沒有人帶著目的對他百依百順。

生在不見天日的地獄，人類的生活方式與他們不同，白天是一副模樣，而晚上又是另一副，櫻井翔感到新鮮，前任魔王還活著時，他常謊稱勘查，偷跑去人間玩耍，當上大魔王後需要主持地獄會議，身為王的責任感讓他並沒有像以前那樣，三不五時就到人間尋樂。

進入人間，看著一片黑夜中唯一燈火通明的熱鬧處，櫻井翔現身於夜晚的宴會會場外，觀察踏入豪華別墅的男賓客，他也給自己變了套相同的黑色燕尾服，用魔法藏起翅膀和長長的魔王尾巴，掩藏自己眼瞳的異樣紅色，戴上足以遮住半張臉的面具。對著別墅的門衛隱藏身影，他無聲無息地潛入這棟大豪邸。

他知道自己生著一副能夠輕易使任何人甘願俯首稱臣的好皮囊，體內流竄著天生的色慾，他是地獄之惡的化身，得心應手地操控所有物種的慾望，那是當然。但刻意操弄人類就不好玩了，他想暫時化為他們的一員，體驗人類夜晚的娛樂。

交響樂隊演奏著優雅的舞曲，許多美人見他儀態端正，沒被面具遮住的半張臉神秘俊帥，且身邊沒有舞伴，都以為他是哪家貴族的單身公子，紛紛上前邀舞，他配合地跳了幾首，雖然快樂卻始終不覺得特別有趣，好像少了什麼。

豪華的宅邸備了上好的美酒和佳餚，最近才剛吃飽的櫻井對人類的食物沒有太大的興趣，美味的紅酒倒是可以嚐一嚐，拿起玻璃高腳杯，侍者為他注入紅酒，他聞了聞酒香，淺嚐一口，酒液沾在嘴唇上，他緩緩伸舌舔過上唇，舔去時就連專業的侍者都忍不住偷瞧他好幾眼。

細長美麗的手指拿著酒杯，櫻井翔走到豪宅的一角，多數人都隨著音樂起舞，他一個人站在角落，慵懶地靠在精美雕刻的牆上喝著紅酒放鬆，即使他想保持低調，亮眼的外型仍讓他持續沐浴在貴族們好奇的眼光中。

「這是哪家公子⋯⋯好帥呀。」

「不知道耶沒看過，看過怎麼還會忘記？」

「呵呵，不知道誰能擄獲他的心？」

沒有哪位千金小姐敢上前邀舞，聽見少女們的讚許，櫻井翔望向她們，感覺良好地勾起微笑，果不其然引起少女們的細聲尖叫。人類的反應真是有趣。大魔王櫻井翔又喝了一口紅酒，環顧著這棟金碧輝煌的豪宅和身穿華服、四處交談的人們，他沿著以大理石打造的樓梯，看向同樣熱鬧的豪宅二樓。

吸引他視線的是一名正關上門走出房間的男人，對方梳著大背頭，有著濃密銳利的眉眼和魅惑的嘴唇，一身黑色貼身西服，脖子上掛著一條紫鋰輝石短項鍊，他出了門想起這是化裝舞會，左顧右盼後才悄悄戴起面具，可櫻井早已記住男人如雕像般精緻好看的臉。

貴族？這棟宅邸的主人？那人自二樓緩步而下，櫻井翔遠遠就從對方身上嗅到一絲不尋常的氣息，是他熟知的，人類的血的味道。

魔王櫻井翔將手中紅酒一飲而盡，扯開微笑，看來今天晚上總算是沒有那麼無聊了。

#

松本潤對著鏡子擦了擦嘴角，像個注重用餐禮儀的貴族剛吃完晚餐一般優雅——他的確是剛吃完一餐，只不過他的食物和一般人類不同。

吸乾豪宅女僕味道普通的血，勉強墊個肚子，松本原本想等晚一些找到鮮美的獵物再開動，可連續餓了幾天，對人血的渴望激發他的衝動，闖進二樓房間，找了這棟豪宅不被注意的僕人當開胃菜。

通常貴族的血味道都不會太差。他到處參加舞會的目的之一即是尋找食物，沒錯，他是一名不老不死的吸血鬼，已經活了兩三百年，但以他們吸血鬼一族來說，他算年輕的一個。

他的外表停留在三十歲的樣子，心智年齡也與外表差不多地年輕而有活力，天天享受著狩獵的樂趣。

替房間裡的僕人屍體蓋上棉被，松本潤緩緩走出門外，差點忘了這是化裝舞會，戴上面具，他可不想被任何人發現他的秘密，好不容易才在這個地區落腳，老是搬家他也嫌麻煩。

關上門走下樓梯的途中，他四處巡視豪宅，尋找適合的晚餐，只見一名他從未在這鎮上見過的神秘男子靠在牆上，無需想像便知道對方面具下的臉容有多俊俏，整齊禁慾的燕尾服底下，散發著乖張的誘惑，他猜想對方年齡與自己外表年齡相仿，而從剛才到現在，對方極富興趣地盯著他不放，又在他看向對方時，將視線移開。

松本見對方手中酒杯已空，主動拿起一瓶剛開的紅酒，走向對方，替對方和自己的酒杯添酒。

「先生您好。」

「幸會。」

杯緣相碰，眼前的男人舉起酒杯，飲入一口紅酒，仰起頭時露出的脖子線條，令松本悄悄嚥下口水，恨不得現在就上前吸乾男人，沾在豐厚嘴唇上的酒液，也被男人用貪婪靈活的舌沿著唇型舔個乾淨，松本潤不斷猜想著，對方究竟是有意還是無意地勾引著自己。

作為吸血鬼靈敏的感官告訴他，男人的味道和其他人明顯不同，如淬煉了千年所得的精華，只顯露那濃郁中萬分之一的香，淡雅卻勾人，足以催情一般危險的香味。

男人曖昧的眼波流轉，本能令松本再靠近對方一些，對方搖晃著酒杯，在松本潤太過靠近時，手掌抵在他胸前要他停下。

「抱歉，是我失禮了。」距離近得快要碰到男人的臉頰，松本潤趕緊向後退開，他不知道為什麼，男人彷彿牽引著他體內作為吸血鬼的本能，讓他失去控制。

他再次偷偷聞了聞男人的味道，應當是人類沒錯，而且是他喜歡的、新鮮而芬芳的血的味道。

男人不接受他失禮之舉一般，從牆邊直起身子就要離開，踏出腳步，走進重重人群中。松本潤想著他無論用何種手段，都要得到對方，於是大步流星地跟上男人。

那人走路不算太快，好像刻意讓他能跟上一般，卻一次也沒有回頭查看他有沒有跟丟，只是往宴會廳前進，松本不知道男人究竟要走去哪，他只顧著尋找男人的蹤影。

即使男人戴著面具，他早已記住男人的味道，事實上男人不要跑太遠，作為敏捷的吸血鬼，他都有自信能立刻跟上，但他不想輕舉妄動引起人群的注目，男人的神秘，他們一來一往的追逐，更令他覺得這場狩獵刺激無比。

繞過跳舞的人群，松本潤看見男人爬上通往三樓的樓梯，男人似乎以眼角餘光注視著他，嘴角微微上翹。

他不疾不徐地跟了上去，在男人關上門進入房間前，用腳卡著門縫，鑽入疑似是這棟豪宅主人的房間。

男人站在窗邊，知道他會來一般，靜靜看著他關上門。

松本潤摘下舞會用面具，緩步來到男人面前，「我叫松本潤。」他不怕冒犯男人，拉起男人白皙骨感的手，在手臂上輕輕吻了下，禮貌地慢慢抬起眼，「請原諒我方才失禮之舉。」

男人收回手，同樣摘下了面具，露出他精緻的面容，「櫻井翔。」他將面具丟到一旁，用雙手環住松本潤的腰，突如其來的行動讓松本略微驚訝，可他不但沒有退開，反倒依循對眼前名叫櫻井翔的男人產生的強烈渴望，下半身向前貼上對方的，隔著布料，他也能感覺到對方欲蓋彌彰的熱情。

吸血鬼松本潤忽地覺得，就這樣將對方拆吃入腹、一飲而盡有些可惜，他伸手撫摸櫻井的臉頰，向下至那乾淨誘人的頸側，而櫻井的手自他腰間移至背脊，手指彈鋼琴似地撩撥著他。

「沒想到櫻井先生舉辦舞會的目的竟不是為了與哪位千金共舞。」

猜想松本將他誤認為豪邸未曾露面的神秘主人，櫻井笑得像要勾走松本的魂，用小腿磨蹭著對方的，「那樣就太無趣了不是嗎？」他正期待著眼前的吸血鬼何時會露出真面目，但對方似乎暫時沒有這個打算。

櫻井無所謂，他有大把時間陪對方玩這場他才是最大贏家的狩獵遊戲。相比女人，他的確更喜歡男人一些，他將吸收男人的精氣作為一種娛樂，而松本潤恰好長著一副他喜歡的模樣，既性感又危險。

主動湊近松本，身為地獄大魔王的他，雙眼可以看見松本潤體內蠢蠢欲動的能量，那是人類沒有的，被稱為吸血鬼這種生物的禮物。和地獄的惡魔相近，卻不足匹敵，只能被困在人間，無法站在陽光底下。他知道吸血鬼體內也流著來自地獄的惡血，雖然到松本潤這代，已經被時間沖淡了許多。

松本潤的手來到他胸口，確認著他穩定而富有力量的心跳，當然假裝成人類這點把戲對他來說不費吹灰之力，他沒和松本客氣，先主動出擊——櫻井翔以嘴唇貼上對方，松本潤口中殘留的人類的血味，他興奮地伸舌舔過松本口腔裡每一寸。

被吻的松本欣然接受，按著他好吻得更深，櫻井翔的香味令他無法自拔，越陷越深，他將櫻井帶往他們身後偌大的床鋪，櫻井倒向高級的絲質被褥中，替他褪去外衣。

「櫻井先生⋯⋯」松本舔了舔嘴唇，藏好自己的獠牙，對他投懷送抱的男男女女不計其數，但沒有人能比得上他身下的櫻井翔，無論是味道還是外貌，甚至是那從骨子裡透出來的性感，都正中他下懷，他解開櫻井的領結和襯衫鈕扣，俯下身親吻對方白淨的肌膚。

他極少和他的獵物做到最後一步，平時都是將對方帶到房間，假裝要接吻便咬上對方脖子，飲乾對方，今天他卻覺得若是這樣就太浪費，他扯下櫻井的西裝褲，那雙勻稱的腿如魔物般立刻勾上他的腰，催促他再快些。

「松本先生⋯⋯」櫻井翔替對方解開憋得難受的褲頭，對方甚至連上衣都還沒脫掉，「我每天待在這裡都好寂寞⋯⋯」說謊是他魔王的本性之一，櫻井玩味地看著情動的松本潤，湊到對方耳邊，舔了舔對方的耳朵，「今天也、自己玩過後面了⋯⋯要不要⋯⋯直接進來？」

衝動一向不是松本潤的風格，但他忍無可忍，將櫻井翔雙腿分得更開，那精神奕奕的性器和泛著水光的後穴正訴說著這副身體的主人有多麼渴望，他將下身抵在櫻井的穴口，柔韌的入口歡迎他的進入，前端才剛插進去，便感覺到櫻井的後面緊緊吸著他不放，要他再多給一些。

「嗯啊、嘶⋯⋯」松本一次進到最深，被絞緊的快感讓他仰起頭喘息，身下的櫻井雙腿夾著他，他們的身體貼合，櫻井翔愉悅地吸吮著松本的嘴唇，悄悄分泌了一些潤滑在自己身後，被進入的當下他感覺體內的力量又增強了一點，而他試著克制不要讓他地獄魔王的魔力失控，不小心把松本潤榨乾。

慢慢抽出再用力而快速地插進最底，松本潤刻意放慢了這場他預料之外性愛的速度，跟櫻井翔做愛和吸血帶來的快感完全不同，對方又緊又熱地包覆著他，歡愉的表情色情至極，全身上下都叫囂著舒服，還吻著他不放。

這人究竟有多寂寞⋯⋯無論是身體還是心靈，有多麼急切地想被他填滿？松本潤正想伸手套弄櫻井硬挺的勃起，卻被對方抓住手腕，放到嘴邊舔舐他的手指，「我想要、只靠後面就去⋯⋯」

他看著發情一般的櫻井翔，性器還在對方體內，他將對方抱起讓櫻井坐在自己身上張開雙腿，拍了拍櫻井的雙臀，那人立刻舒服地腿軟，大腿顫抖著支撐身體，「哈啊⋯⋯真棒⋯⋯」

被松本擺成他熟悉又喜歡的騎乘姿勢，櫻井翔上下扭著腰，小心翼翼不要玩到忘我，讓他藏起來的魔王尾巴現形，他夾緊後穴，前後動著身體，讓松本的下身擦過內壁每個角落，那是他身為魔王的本領，他熟知怎樣能讓他們彼此舒服。

「櫻井先生⋯⋯」松本配合地一下下向上頂，他看著櫻井翔在他身上扭動那無可挑惕的軀體，自己用手玩弄自己胸前的乳首，忘情而出汗地和他交媾，刻意雙手扶著櫻井的腰，激烈地頂到最深。對他來說，櫻井翔性感得要命，他的體味混著淡淡的汗水味，使松本感到極度飢渴。

肉體交疊發出啪啪的聲音，櫻井胸前的紅蕾被他自己的手指玩得硬立著，松本潤坐起身，抱著櫻井上下頂弄的同時，將嘴唇貼上對方的乳頭，越是吸吮，櫻井夾他夾得越緊，他終究忍不住用牙齒輕輕咬了下對方，乳頭在被他啃咬之下更加紅腫。

「嗯、唔⋯⋯」

櫻井翔撫摸著他的頭髮，發硬的東西抵在他腹部，感覺是喜歡他這麼做，於是松本潤也好好以牙齒疼愛了櫻井另一側的乳首，輕輕齧咬時作為吸血鬼的本能令他差點將對方咬出血來，他控制著力道，只留下紅腫的吻痕，沒有不小心傷到櫻井翔。

他害怕自己一旦將對方咬出血，便會停不下來，將櫻井翔吸得一乾二淨，隔著皮囊他也知道櫻井翔有多麼美味。他盤算著應該要在彼此高潮時，為這夜晚的相遇劃上句點。

「哼啊⋯⋯松本、先生⋯⋯」那甜美的叫喚，對松本潤來說都是一句句告別，他可能再也聽不到了。松本忽然覺得寂寞憂傷，也許他應該把櫻井翔變成吸血鬼，和他一起陷在無盡的生命裡享樂，可原始的衝動驅使他，無論如何都想喝一口櫻井那香醇無比的血。

「櫻井先生⋯⋯哈啊、」他閉上眼睛吻上櫻井翔熾熱的嘴唇，那人的體溫等等就會變得冰冷了。松本再次將櫻井壓倒在床上，面對面他抱著櫻井翔，在他後庭的抽插如打樁般，大肆又放蕩地讓硬挺破開緊緻的內壁，埋首於櫻井頸邊，松本潤叫著對方的名字，不想留下遺憾，「嗯、翔さん⋯⋯」

「啊啊、潤⋯⋯呼、啊⋯⋯」後穴被松本的脹大填滿，他舒服地側過頭，刻意露出他看似脆弱的白皙脖頸，櫻井看見松本潤反射性嚥下口水，偷偷勾起壞笑，他怎會輕易放走對方，只要是他看上的獵物，沒人能夠逃出他的手掌心。他擁緊松本潤，抓著對方的肩，「嗚、嗯、要去了、哈啊⋯⋯」

「翔さん⋯⋯呃、嗯啊！」

先去的櫻井翔射出陣陣精液，因此而夾緊的後穴吸著松本的下身，讓松本也在他體內抵達前所未有的高潮，灌滿櫻井的裡面，松本潤沒有留情，他看著還沈浸在高潮餘韻中的櫻井翔，露出吸血鬼的獠牙，張口咬下對方的頸子。

濃郁而危險的芳香在他口中散開，只需一滴便叫他瘋狂。

松本潤無法停下，連續吸了好幾口——櫻井翔的血不但沒有餵飽他，反而讓他感到更加飢餓，好像墜入無底洞般，他不知道盡頭在哪，那股血味勾人得彷彿要灼傷他的喉嚨，他感覺自己高潮後的身體又被情慾感染，想要的不得了，同時又被吸血得來的快感滿足。

「哈啊⋯⋯」松本潤仰起頭享受櫻井翔的血，有一股異樣的能量在他體內流動，櫻井的血帶給他無窮的能量，在他體內燒灼，那股濃稠的血液像要反噬他一般，沁入他身體每個細胞，松本潤這時才覺得不大對勁，作為吸血鬼以來未曾覺知過的，燃燒一般的體溫向他襲來，他感到有些疼痛，赤裸地曲起身子，摀著心口。

「怎麼會⋯⋯」他吃力地看向被他吸了血，本該變成一具冰冷遺體的對方——櫻井翔伸手撫摸松本的臉頰，露出異樣的壞笑，他的雙眼轉為赤紅色，看起來竟有幾分邪惡，赤裸的背脊長出一對漂亮的黑色翅膀，身後不知何時也多了一條惡魔似的三角尾巴，他動了動被松本吸過血的頸子，齒痕立刻消失無蹤，腿間仍是一片狼藉，但櫻井翔不用說死亡，他看起來毫無一絲疲憊，倒是容光煥發，更有精神了些。

「你、你是⋯⋯」難掩訝異，松本潤難受地跪在櫻井翔面前，就像自動臣服於櫻井翔一樣。

「我？地獄的大魔王。」掐著松本的雙頰，櫻井將拇指放入松本口中，松本的唾液混著他的血，沿著嘴角滴落在床單上，他淺淺地笑了，「從今天起，你將重生為惡魔。」

地獄魔王櫻井翔傾身吻上松本潤，他的舌尖靈活地纏上松本的舌又淺嚐而止，松本潤忽然覺得身體不再難受，反而充滿異常的邪惡的能量，那是他作為吸血鬼時再怎麼修煉都未曾獲得過的源源不絕的力量，獠牙變得更尖銳，對血的渴望瞬間消失無蹤，他結束了作為吸血鬼在人類世界永生的折磨。

松本抬起頭，和櫻井對上眼的瞬間，他有些暈眩，對方血紅的瞳倒映在他眼中，他的腦海頓時被一片漆黑佔據，他的背上不知何時長出了短翅和尾巴，卻感受不到絲毫疼痛。

他聽見櫻井翔如此說——「吶、和我一起下地獄吧。」

#

他和櫻井翔的精神世界一瞬間強烈地連接在一起，當松本潤再次睜開眼時，他知道，自己正置身地獄之中。

他感受到櫻井和他的連結在體內流竄，此刻起，那人是他的魔王陛下，而他對櫻井翔絕對服從。

「你知道我是怎麼吸收精氣的嗎⋯⋯」

他的王用尾巴蹭了蹭他再次站立的下身，露出不知饜足的壞笑。

「快過來餵飽我。」

**Author's Note:**

> ＊我一定會再寫一篇變成惡魔的J x 大魔王S⋯⋯呃⋯也有可能寫惡魔末子與魔王翔3P（乾


End file.
